elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keening (Skyrim)
}} Keening is a unique ancient Dwemer dagger found in . It was crafted by Lord Kagrenac, Chief Tonal Architect of the Dwemer, during the First Era. He developed two additional tools, Sunder and Wraithguard, which were integral to accessing and harvesting the power from the Heart of Lorkhan buried under Red Mountain. Acquisition Keening can be acquired during the quest Arniel's Endeavor at one of the following radiant locations: *Autumnshade Clearing *Broken Helm Hollow *Cragslane Cavern *Cragwallow Slope *Cronvangr Cave *Darklight Tower *Darkwater Pass *Faldar's Tooth *Gallows Rock *Lost Knife Hideout *Mara's Eye Den *Mistwatch *Morvunskar *Pinepeak Cavern *Redwater Den *Tolvald's Cave *Treva's Watch *Uttering Hills Cave Enchantment Keening has a unique enchantment called ''"Keening's Sting" '' that absorbs 10 Points of Health, Magicka, and Stamina on strike. Keening is not capable of being recharged with a soul gem. The enchantment has infinite uses in theory, but is incapable of being recharged, making it a single use enchantment, after which it is rendered on par with an Elven Dagger in terms of damage and weight. One method to ensure the enchantment never drains is to wear enchanted apparel that grants a total of 100% or more Destruction spell cost reduction. On PC the command playerEnchantObject 0006A13C 000AA157 can be used. Before completing the quest Arniel's Endeavor, Keening has a unique enchantment called "Mortal Wound", which lowers maximum health, stamina and magicka by 5 points as long as it is equipped. Smithing Keening can't be crafted at a forge or improved at a grindstone. Trivia *If Keening is sold and re-bought, a letter from Calcelmo may be received saying that he would like to buy it. *Keening is nearly transparent when facing light with it equipped, but when facing away from the light, causing the light to shine onto the side that can be seen, it appears more opaque. *Regardless of whether the weapon is equipped or not, after bringing it to Arniel, he'll be upset that it was used, and then surprised that the Dragonborn isn't dead, making a reference that the Wraithguard needs to be worn in the same hand that holds Keening to avoid death. The reason why there are no ill effects is never explained directly. *Keening is a weapon that is unable to be charged. Several unique weapons share this effect. Bugs *Arniel's Endeavor may not be able to be completed if the dagger is discovered prior to the quest. **This can be fixed by placing Keening on a weapon rack or in a display case and picking it up again. * Keening may disappear after completion of the quest, making it unavailable. **A possible solution is to run downstairs to the room directly under where Arniel was standing. The dagger may fall through the floor after the quest is completed, but can be picked up on the first floor. *Keening may fall off of weapon racks in many houses. It also may not be placed in some dagger display cases. When placed in the small display case in the Arch-Mage's Quarters, it may be found on the floor upon returning. * It may disappear or be stuck if an attempt is made to place it on a dagger rack in Hjerim. *If sold to a merchant its value will drop when sold. It can be bought back for 132 gold coins, and resold for its original value. * The shout Elemental Fury can be used on Keening. Appearances * * es:Afiladura (Skyrim) ru:Разрубатель (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daggers Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts